User talk:The Pop Cult Gamer
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:YoshiWii1 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 02:16, 17 July 2012 Policies That's alright. You're not in trouble or anything, but I'll give you a few tips. First of all, when uploading an image, they require a Fair Use Rationale, so we can avoid copyright infringement, as well as source where the image has come from. Next, when placing an image on an article, always post it at the start of the paragraph. Never at the end paragraph, and definitely not in the middle of a paragraph. Much of our rules for images can be found in our Image Policy. Next, when adding a quote onto a character's article, it must say something significant about their personality and viewpoints. Additionally, all quotes must be referenced, so their origin can be located. More information about quotes can be found in our Manual of Style. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like to know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Arrancar's right, you aren't in trouble!! You said in chat about not trying hard enough and we do appreciate you are trying to improve our Wiki, that's all we ask for, but we do have policies to ensure our Wiki is up to standard and true and also legal with the images!! Everyone has to start somewhere and the best place is to read all the policies thoroughly so you can edit without it being undone as you will learn how things are done here!! Good luck!! I got banned from the Arthur wiki because I reported that people were bashing Season 16. I agree with their complaints on the new season of Arthur. The videos on YouTube got all dislikes, people are making rant videos, people are complaining on Facebook about it, etc. They just can't take criticism from other people. One user on there thought I created multiple accounts to flame the season. That is complete BS. All this hate is coming from critics and long time Arthur fans. I worked so work on that wiki. If they don't want me, they won't get will get me. ~~YoshiWii1~~ Hi Yoshi, you where not banned for life on Arthur Wiki. You banned for a year. And yes I found your multiply user ids because they where all about the same thing, I hate Arthur Season 16. And Yoshi even with you not on the site we seen all your rants on other sites just like this site. And one more thing. Muppet is no longer a Administrator on Arthur wiki, but for some reason he and Colgate has been hanging around the site watching everyone. It is can be considered creepy but than again all they are doing is hiding in the shadows. Orion001 (talk) 03:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) That was a practical joke I played on Thursday due to the world "supposedly" ending the next week. I did other pranks too. Yes I hate Arthur! I am making a petition to cancel the show. You got to realize that NO ONE I mean NO ONE likes Arthur at all. People thought I was retarded for even liking the show. People on Gamefaqs hate the show. People on Facebook hate it too. Even the Nielsen ratings say that no one watches the show. Marc Brown is either mentally retarded or just a troll because he wasted millions of dollars on a show that no one likes. People that invented Arthur are just retards that don't care about people's opinions. They should be on truTVs World's Dumbest Writers for making such a god awful episodes that no one likes. Simpsons, Pokemon, South Park, Spongebob, Family Guy and other shows that are still running are loved by million people. Arthur is a joke and a disgrace to the cartoon world. If Marc Brown can't see that no one likes Arthur, he should get fired. Because what kind of writer would make crap that no one liked? If you ask people on the internet and in person if they like Arthur. They are all gonna say "What are you 3 years old?" That is a fact. 9 Story is also known for making other god awful shows like Fagx and Crappy, Almost Retarded Animals, Wild Craps, and more. Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Grandpa all hate 9 Stories shows. Angry Grandpa wrecked the living room over Max and Ruby. People on CreepyPasta thought I was an idiot for even liking Arthur. They all say "Arthur is such a gay show." Blah blah blah. I quit Arthur. I quit the Arthur wiki. I quit on the whole franchise. So the end. I am gonna go make Arthur in Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Just to finish him off! ~~YoshiWii1~~ Forum/Talk Page Hi there Yoshi. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Just wanted to leave you a quick note to let you know that your post on the Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer‎‎ page has been moved to a forum (at this link) as talk pages are solely for discussion of the contents and upkeep of the articles, whereas forums are for general discussion. 19:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! Sorry for the edit. ~~YoshiWii1~~